date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 19
is the 19th volume of Date A Live light novel series. Publisher's Summary Now――Let's begin the war that will decide the world's fate. By Takamiya Mio, everything that have accumulated so far has been destroyed. In order to avoid the worst ending, Shido chose the final way to deal with Mio. Dating, and make her fall in love. Believing that's the way to stop a girl who kills the world. Fujimi Shobo's Summary Story Notes *After successfully asking Reine (Mio's clone) out on a date, Shido secretly relays his knowledge of the future to the rest of the Spirits, including Kurumi. *Shido heads out on his date with Reine as planned, spending time together at a hot spring resort, before the two visit the beach where Mio and Shinji spent their date 30 years prior. *Shido successfully kisses Reine: instead of being sealed however, this act allows the two to share each other's memories, thereby allowing Mio to learn about Shido's time travel, before the First Spirit seemingly kills Kurumi and rejoins with Reine. *Westcott, having learned about the future through Beelzebub, changes his tactics; instead having his forces target civilians across Tengu City in an attempt to have turn Shido and the Spirits over to him. *Kurumi, revealed to have survived Mio's killing attempt by transferring her memories and Sephira Crystal to one of her clones, steals back Nia's Qlipha Crystal from Westcott. *After Shido tries and fails to reason with a despair driven Mio, Kurumi decides to entrust her Spirit powers to Shido by kissing him. *Now possessing the power of all 10 Angels, Shido proceeds to kiss Mio, causing the two to be enveloped in Ain Soph. *Having finally connected with Mio, Shido convinces her that her true subconscious goal was to create something capable of killing herself and that he would "steal her" away from Shinji. *Westcott re-creates the same ritual which gave birth to Mio, allowing him to siphon her powers and turn himself into the Second Spirit of Origin. *Shido and a reformed Mio band together with the other Spirits to stop Westcott from using his newfound powers to rewrite reality. *Disrupted by Shido's intervention, Westcott tries to take everyone down with him using Qemetiel: the Demon King version of Mio's third Angel Ain. *To save Shido and everyone else, Mio uses Ain to counter Qemetiel, killing both her and Westcott in the process; but not before admitting that she loves Shido (though not to the same extent as Shinji). *As Shido mourns Mio's death, he finds her bear doll and Sephira Crystal lying on the beach. *Tohka unexpectedly takes Mio's Sephira Crystal and bonds with it, causing the world to be enveloped in light. Chapters *Chapter 1: Responsibility of the Survivors *Chapter 2: "Second" Date *Chapter 3: Battlefield That Should be Called Impossible *Chapter 4: Momentary paradise *Chapter 5: And Her Choice Is... *Final Chapter: A Hand Stretched Out *Afterword Characters *Shido Itsuka *Mio Takamiya *Reine Murasame *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Yoshino *Kurumi Tokisaki *Yamai Sisters *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Nia Honjou *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Mana Takamiya *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Ellen Mira Mathers *Karen Nora Mathers *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft Trivia *According to Tachibana's twitter, Ain Soph Aur being refereed to as throne-type on the cover is a typo. The correct title should be tree-type. References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story